eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Ballad of Frida Suarez
September 28, 2007 | writer = Scott M. Gimple Jorge R. Gutierrez | director = Dave Thomas | previous = La Tigresa | next = Fool Speed Ahead|season = 1}} 'Ballad of Frida Suarez '''is the first half of the 11th episode of [[El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera|''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera.]] Plot In a rush to think of lyrics at the last minute. Frida breaks her promise with Manny not to speak of his embarassing defeat by Sartana of the Dead. Episode Summary Manny and Frida have just finished school. Frida tells Manny she can't hang out with him because her band, The Atomic Sombreros, is participating in the Battle of the Bands tommorrow, and she has to write a new song for the competition. She goes on to explain how this will allow her to pursue her music career. Manny then asks if she would at least go to the arcade with him. She says yes, but only for 5 minutes. When the two are done with the arcade, it is dark outside; they had actually been playing in there for 5 hours. Tranforming into El Tigre, Manny takes Frida home. They are suddenly stopped by a crime scene in Miracle City, much to Frida's dismay. Sartana of the Dead is planning on collecting Miracle City's entire supply of platinum. The two friends take out her bandito army, but El Tigre gets caught by Sartana, which distracts her long enough for the Miracle City Police to arrive at the scene. She blasts El Tigre in retaliation for this, and retreats with her banditos. Frida notices Manny wearing really awesome Zebra Donkey underwear. Manny makes Frida promise not to speak of his defeat, and she agrees before they go home. The next morning, the Battle of the Bands is underway. Frida arrives as the Atomic Sombreros take the stage. She had been unable to write a song, and as a result, the audience started booing. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Atomic Sombreros *Sartana of the Dead Minor Characters *Vice Principal Chakal (offscreen) *CC Puede *Security Guard *Guero *Sega *Ella *Rio *John *Toxic Poonk Singer Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene Frida singing about Manny's humiliating defeat. Battles Running Gags *Manny's eyebrows falling off. *Frida singing the song. Trivia/Goofs *This episode marks the second appearance of Zebra Donkey, albeit on Manny's underpants. *El Tigre saying "Now that's what I call music!" is a reference to a series of compilation albums called "Now That's What I Call Music!". *After El Tigre is defeated by Sartana, his eyes are brown. But a few frames later, his eyes are green. *It's unclear why the audience is cheering during Frida's concert (which Sartana planned), when they booed her on TV when the song's popularity ended. *After Manny has gotten the hot dog cart off of him, he is in nothing but his torn "El Tigre" costume and a grass skirt made of hot dogs; but after Frida comments him on his "awesome underpants", he is wearing nothing but his torn "El Tigre" costume and his Zebra Donkey underwear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1